Wake Up And Have A Little Faith
by PadfootsPatronus
Summary: The final battle has taken place, the light has won but at what price? Hermione is having trouble dealing with it but all she needs is a little faith...Rating For swearing and Death talk...just to be safe lol


**Don't own a thing, it all belongs to the genius JK** **Rowling****except for the songs**

**Wake Me Up When September Ends – Greenday**

**Have A Little Faith In Me – Mandy Moore** **(I know she covered it but I cant remember who originally did it)**

**This is my first fic, sorry about the name but I couldn't think of anything else to call it lol please review, I love criticism as I think it's a writers best friend. Sorry for any mistakes**

**The final battle has taken place, the light has won but at what price? Hermione is having trouble dealing with it but all she needs is a little faith...**

_Summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends_

Hermione sat on a hill over looking Hogwarts just looking at the school, so much had happened, she wished she could forget it all, forget all the pain, she wished she could just sleep through the rest of September. She thought back to the summer, the fun she and her friends had, they were innocent then, none of them had taken another's life, none of them had cast spells with the intent to hurt, they should have known it wouldn't last.

_like my fathers come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends_

_here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are_

she looked at the school again, it felt like she'd only started there yesterday and now she was in her 7th year, it had all passed by so fast and now she was no longer a child, she and her friends had grown up too fast, she looked down, the rain dripping off her hair which hung forward, she barely noticed it through the pain.

"Why?" she screamed down at the school as she stood "Why couldn't you protect us like promised?" the school just stood there, she felt likes its silence was mocking her "It wasn't supposed to be like this! We're just kids! This isn't who we were meant to become!" she continued to scream, knowing she wouldn't get an answer from the building

_As my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends_

she sank to her knees sobbing, the rain pounding around her as she remembered everything she'd lost, Severus Snape, Ron, Hagrid…so many friends, most of them taken before they had even got out of school, her boyfriend was in the hospital wing and Harry was hanging on to his life by a thread. "Why do you take everyone away from me!" she cried out "My mother, my father, my friends WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" she screamed "If you want me then fucking take me!""Hermione!" someone yelled from behind her but she didn't turn "Hermione..." the voice was quiet and soft, the owner placing their hands on her shoulder.  
"Don't." she said moving away "Just go Sirius."  
"What?" he asked blinking the rain water from his eyes  
"I said go!" she screamed turning to face him "Go now before I lose you like everyone else!"  
"Lose me? Mione you're not gonna lose me." He said stepping closer to her  
"Yes I will! I almost lost you before, Im going to lose Harry, Everyone leaves me!"  
"Hermione listen to me, I'm not gonna leave you you're stuck with me." He said taking her by the shoulders  
She looked away from him, not wanting to believe him

_When the road gets dark  
and you can no longer see  
Let my love throw a spark  
Have a little faith in me_

"Look at me." He said quietly, hooking his finger under her chin and forcing her to look at him. "I know the road ahead of us is dark and you can't see anything in the future but you need to trust me, I love you, I'm not going to leave you, let my love show you that." He said looking her in the eye "Have a little faith in me." He whispered

_And when the tears you cry  
are all you can believe  
Just give these loving arms a try baby and  
Have a little faith, faith in me_

He reached up and wiped away her tears "I know you think there's only gonna be pain and that you'll never stop crying." He said and pulled her into his arms, hugging her to him tightly "my arms will chase away the sadness and the pain, just have faith in me."

_And when your back's against the wall  
Just turn around and you, you will see  
I will catch your, I will catch your fall just  
Have a little faith, faith in me_

"It's going to be hard." He whispered into her hair "You'll feel like you're against a wall with no where to run but all you need to do is turn around and there I'll be, if you fall I'll catch you, all you need to do is have faith in me." He pulled back slightly and looked down at her

_I've been loving you for such a long, long time  
Expecting nothing in return  
Just for you to have a little faith in me  
You see time, time is our friend  
Cos for us there is no end  
All you gotta do is have a little faith in me_

"I've loved you for so long, since long before we got together and I never expected anything from you, I just wanted you to be happy, but you surprised me and now times our friend babe, there's no end for us, I'll be with you forever just please, please have a little faith in me."

_I will hold you up, I will hold you up and  
Your love gives me strength enough to  
Have a little faith in me  
Oh faith, darlin'_

"I'll hold you up when you're down, you want to know how I can go through all of this?" he asked and she nodded "Your love gives me the strength to go on, so take strength from my love and have faith in me darling."  
"I love you Sirius." She sobbed as she fell forward burying her face in his chest.  
"I love you too Hermione."  
She looked up at him and leant up on her tiptoes and kissed him, the kiss was full of hope, full of promise, full of holding on and full of love.


End file.
